Cena De Navidad
by sistercullen
Summary: Algo mágico y sensual  para estos dias Navideños. Mi tributo a estas fechas y los personajes de Meyer. Mini fic de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia en su totalidad.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**CENA DE NAVIDAD.**

**-Bienvenidos a su centro comercial de confianza. Bienvenidos a " Elegance Group", donde todo estará al alcance de sus posibilidades. Absolutamente todo…."**

**Aquella maldita voz me ponía histérica. Era Jessica por megafonía. ¿Podía sonar mas odiosa? Si, por supuesto que si. Si a esto le añadías Mariah Carey y su puto villancico navideño "All a want for Christmas is you, en las televisiones de plasma. Ella muy linda con un vestidito en el que parecía que de un momento a otro se le iban a escapar las tetas del escote, cantaba en el mismisimo Disneyworld…. Habia que ser hipócrita; eran los padres de los niños los que babeaban y rezaban para que uno de aquellos enormes globos se escapara de la breve tela, saltara hacia la pantalla, y se descubriera el pezón ahelado por todos los hombres que contemplaban la escena. Bufé. Estaba de aquel villancico hasta la coronilla, por no decir hasta el coño.**

**El centro comercial recién habia abierto sus puertas y las masas aquilosadas de gente se esparcían por las numerosas plantas que aquel espacio tenia destinado a vaciar los bolsillos y a crear sueños.**

**Yo trabajo en la planta 8: Oportunidades. Ahora con la Navidad, la cosa se habia puesto realmente fea. Todo estaba repleto de juguetes y niños por doquier. Playstation3 donde los niños se dejaban pegados los ojos y Wiis con su respectiva plataforma donde alguna mamá daba saltitos y se reía, como una gilipollas sin remedio.**

**Hummm…sueno amargada. Tal vez lo esté. Aquí, debemos meter por los ojos todos los artículos que tenemos y si conseguimos vender alguno, nos apuntamos una generosa comisión. La cosa es que seria fantástico que la planta 8, fuera mía y sólo mía. Pero esa no iba a ser mi suerte. La compartía con el ser mas manipulador y egocéntrico de todas las delegaciones del estado; Edward Cullen, alias el mentiroso consumado, el asqueroso pendenciero que asaltaba señoras bien vestidas con algún tipo de prenda que su precio ascenciera varios ceros después del uno, aquel que sin ningún tipo de remordimiento hablaba a las señoras al oído o a las no tan señoras y les vendía un vestido escondido en un rincón, porque si no peligraba su estatus frente a los jefes.**

**Y ahora era el puto supervisor de la planta y me pisaba los talones cada dos segundos.**

**Lo odiaba y por supuesto aquel sentimiento pasional era mutuo. Yo, Isabella Swan, pese a mi escasa estatura, mi cuerpo algo frágil y mi rostro tapado por unas enormes lentes de pasta, era una vendedora consumada…o bien, mis clientas sentían pena por mí y acababan comprando cada prenda que les hacía llegar a sus manos.**

**Antes de que la campaña de Navidad comenzara a florecer, mi trabajo estaba destinado en el planta 4. "Ropa de señora", si…habeis supuesto bien, con Edward Cullen pisándome los talones, pero no de supervisor como lo tengo ahora, si no de dependiente; igual que yo.**

**Puedo suponer y creo no equivocarme, como ha llegado a ser supervisor en este gran centro comercial.**

**Edward se tira a todo bicho viviente que tenga una talla 95 de sujetador y mida mas de un metro setenta…¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tiene que ser rubia, eso es un factor muy, muy importante. Estas son las medidas y el aspecto de nuestra nueva delegada de ventas; Tanya Denalí y hace ya demasiado tiempo que se escucha en la cafetería que Edward y ella, son mucho mas que amigos.**

**¿Mas que amigos? ¡Ja!**

**Cuando el centro comercial cierra sus puertas, muchas noches él se queda con ella y se pegan unos festivales de aúpa. ¿Qué por que lo sé? Jacob, el vigilante de seguridad los ha pillado mas de una vez y ya se ha creado una especie de amistad entre ellos. Cuando digo " entre ellos" quiero decir entre Edward y Jake.**

**Jake se rie mucho cuando me cuenta esas cosas. Por lo visto le hace gracia la gallardía de Edward Cullen y su poder absoluto con las las mujeres.**

**Porque al César lo que es del César….Edward Cullen estaba como un puto tren y pitaba…¡Vaya si pitaba!**

**Recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez; me salvaron las gafas…me puse colorada como un tomate y casi me cargo un maniquí que llevaba un abrigo "Desigual" de mas de 500 dólares…pero él pasó de largo y murmuró algo a una de mis compañeras, a las cuales no conocía aún. Dios sabe lo que le dijo, aunque si he de se sincera, a esta altura del cuento, me importa un rábano.**

**Angela, la encargada de la planta de comestibles se hizo muy amiga mía y aquello fue verdaderamente como un bálsamo para mis heridas, ya que el dia que comenzó a dirigirme la palabra ella, habian transcurridos dos semanas y nadie sabia que existía.**

**Angela es una buena muchacha que está trabajando duramente antes de coger la baja por maternidad, si bien siempre tiene que estar de pie en esa horrible caja enregistradora; se mantiene lo mas tajante posible a su situación.**

**-No me puedo permitir un solo dia de baja mas Bella. Necesito todo lo que tengo para estar con mi bebé.**

**Angela y yo tenemos la misma edad, pero ella está casada y yo ni siquiera tengo un hombre que me invite a soñar y no tener pesadillas…..porque mi mala suerte también estaba en mis sueños. Aquel maldito hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos de infarto, me intimidaba y me hacia castañear los dientes cada vez que cerraba los ojos y pegaba la cabeza a la almohada.**

**-¡Isabella!.- Oh, no….es él, es mi puta pesadilla viviente.**

**Lo ví cruzando la gris moqueta y me quedé algo agilipollada al ver el increíble traje que llevaba encima de su cuerpo. Aquello no podía habérselo pagado él. ¡El cabrón llevaba un Armani y le sentaba como una segunda piel!. No noté si quiera cuando llegó hasta mí y me agarró por un codo para arrastrarme hacia un pequeño despacho donde olía a tabaco, como su puta madre.**

**Me soltó como si le quemara, o le diera asco. O que sé yo y me crucé de brazos, esperando represalias o algún tipo de bronca.**

**-Los jefes están contentos con tu trabajo.- alcé la mirada; porque no la había despegado del suelo. Sus ojos verdes, impactaron sobre mí como acero hirviendo.- Llevas vendidas mas de 100 consolas de Sony. Es tu primer año y están algo asombrados por tu capacidad de venta. Querrian hablar contigo en la cena de empresa. ¿Iras, no? No he visto tu nombre en la lista para ofrecer al Restaurant.**

**-No.- fui tajante. Angela no iba a acudir y yo no le encontraba sentido a presentarme allí, si nadie se iba a molestarse si quiera en mirarme.- Suspiré y subí mis gafas para mirarlo fijamente.- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que una cena de Navidad con personas que creen que soy una sombra o un fantasma dentro de este puto centro comercial….**

**Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa un segundo y luego bajó la mirada para arrugar el ceño.**

**-Mira Swan, me juego mucho contigo y voy a creer en tu buena suerte. Si he de serte sincero siempre me he preguntado que es lo que haces para vender tanto y tan rápidamente. Ahora tú dependes de mí.- señaló mi pecho y lo aparté de un manotazo. ¿Qué se creía el maldito?.**

**Reí sin enseñar los dientes y escondí un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.**

**-Tú dependes de mí. Cullen. Si yo vendo, tú serás conducido a los altares, si no lo hago, te cubriras de mierda.**

**¿De donde coño había salido aquel tono insolente? Mi Diosa interior; aquella que de vez en cuando salía flote. Estaba desatada y hambrienta de sangre. Edward Cullen había dado dos pasos hacia atrás y se encendía un cigarro con celeridad.**

**-Me molesta el humo. Si no tienes mas que decime; me largo. Debo hacer campaña. ¿Recuerdas? Por ti, por mi…y por esas estupendas comisiones que me apunto. – pasé delante de él y sin esperarlo sentí los dedos de él entrelazarse con los míos y agarrar mi mano.**

**-Puedo quebrarte los dedos si aprieto un poco.- sentenció, completamente calmado y con una voz que ponía los vellos de punta.- Los jefes quieren verte; Swan, y harás todo lo que sea posible por acudir a la cena de navidad de empresa. ¿Entiendes?.- Sus dedos se enroscaron mas en los míos y comenzó a hacerme daño.- Me importa una mierda si eres un fantasma, pero eres mi fantasma y mi medalla personal. Necesito tenerte en esa mesa. Swan.- rió de manera tan tenebrosa que quise desenredarme de aquellos dedos largos y finos; pero no pude, aún hizo mas fuerte su agarre y gemí interiormente. No iba a satisfacer sus instintos de bestia ,dándole a entender que me estaba haciendo daño.- Para ser tan insignificante me causas demasiados problemas.- Soltó mi mano y la aovillé en un puño.- Debiste ser alta y rubia, Swan. Seriamos un tándem, perfecto.**

**Y sin mas se largó guiñándome un ojo.**

**Suspiré y limpié los bordes de mis ojos. Gracias a Dios se fue a tiempo, antes de que colapsara y me pusiera a berrear en silencio. No tengo idea del tiempo que pasé allí, tratando asimilar sus amenazas y sintiéndome un puto trofeo para el ser mas codicioso y repugnante de todo el jodido planeta, pero tenia clarísimo una cosa, yo no iba a la cena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Papá…ya estoy en casa.- Había conducido desde Seattle a Forks en un tiempo record. Papá ya había llegado y al entrar a mi hogar pude oler como Charlie, mi padre jugaba a ser cocinero. Reí ante esto. Charlie odiaba la cocina. Casi siempre que comíamos juntos, lo hacíamos en un pequeños restaurant que había a las afueras del pueblo. **

**Yo…cuando estudiaba, siempre dejaba algo preparado. Pero desde que nos vimos en la obligación de que yo comenzara a trabajar, la comida, Charlie y yo no éramos el mejor de los complementos.**

**Solté el bolso de bandolera, el gran plumón que me abrigaba del frio de aquellas tierras y caminé hacia la cocina, para sonreir a papá desde el umbral de la puerta.**

**-Nena.- Estaba muy cómico. Se había puesto un delantal y con una cuchara de palo, movía un emplaste en una olla reluciente, se acercó a mi y sorprendiéndome agarró mi cintura y me alzó en volandas. Reí. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo el dia. Papá y yo éramos felices juntos, muy felices. Rezaba mucho para que eso no cambiase nunca; pero algo me hacía pensar que eso no seria para toda la vida. Papá es un hombre joven y hace muchos años que se divorció de mamá. Ha estado toda la vida consagrado a su trabajo y desde que yo vivo con él; a mi. Nunca lo he visto en un mal momento y siempre me ha apoyado en cada una de mis decisiones y ahora a la que le tocaba ser comprensiva era a mi persona.**

**-He sacado el libro de recetas de la abuela Marie, nena. Y me he atrevido con esto.- dijo señalando lo que se estaba cocinando en la hornilla.- No seas demasiado dura conmigo, nena, piensa que es lo primero que hago a fuego lento. Prometo que no he utilizado el microondas para nada.**

**Volví a reir , él me soltó y a continuación me dio un beso en la frente. Me sentía tan bien estando en casa y al lado de papá, que olvidaba el trabajo y aquellos ojos verdes que me seguían hasta el retrete.**

**-Papá.- bromeé.- Cualquiera diría que quieres que haga de conejillo de india, para alguna conquista tuya.- La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y apagó el fuego caminando hacia mí. Cogió mis manos y las llevó a su corazón. ¡Ay Dios! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando….**

**-Isabella…**

**Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y sonreí, no debía ser injusta con papá, no tenia derecho y tampoco era tan mala persona. Sólo rezaba interiormente para que la mujer en cuestión, no fuese una prolongación de mamá. **

**-Bella, papá. Y me estas poniendo nerviosa. Suelta ya lo que tengas que decirme, sin paños calientes.- mi voz sonaba demasiado dulce, para las palabras que acaba de pronunciar y papá, me separó un poco de él, para observar mis ojos **

**-No me gustan tus lentes. Pienso que escondes esas dos fabulosas orbes color chocolate que encandilarían a cualquiera. Déjame….- soltó mis manos y agarró las patillas de las lentes y me dejó sin ellas.- Así esta mejor. Esta es mi niña. Se llama Alice y me he enamorado de ella, Bella. Cuando la conocí, me ahogué un poco por que es demasiado optimista y acelerada, pero pensándolo bien es mi contrapunto. Nos complementamos a la perfección. Ella es perfecta a mis ojos y me gustaría que también lo fuera a los tuyos. A estos ojos trasparentes y llenos de inteligencia. Lo he pensado bien, hemos hablado ella y yo de esto y hemos llegado a la conclusión que somos los dos lo suficiente maduros como para comenzar esta relación lo antes posible y con la mayor intimidad, pero antes…quiero que la conozcas. Creo que te va a encantar, es tan vital y positiva que te contagia, Bella. Es como un espíritu navideño hecho carne. Hecho mujer. Y se ha fijado en mí, Bella. ¡En mi!, en un jefe de policía de 40 años, separado y con una hija de 20.**

**Me sentí feliz por él y lo abracé. **

**Paseé la nariz por su cuello y percibí ahora el aroma sutil de un perfume femenino.**

**-¿La has visto hoy?.- sonreí. Él asintió serio y cuando me vió engrandecer mi sonrisa se relajó por completo y me abrazó fuerte de nuevo.**

**-La veo todos los días, nena. Es mi luz y mi esperanza, todo lo que siempre soñé y al alcance de mis manos.**

**-Me siento feliz por ti, papá. Muy feliz. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuándo haremos las presentaciones oficiales?**

**Miró el reloj y carraspeó un poco.**

**-Llega en unos minutos, Bella. Sé que es algo acelerado, pero ella ha insistido en conocerte cuanto antes. Tiene una idea absurda en la cabeza. Dice que vais a ser como hermanas; no sé de donde sacó eso, pero tampoco me importa. La he visto feliz de conocerte y me gustaría que la recibieras con todo el amor y el cariño que merece.**

**Enarqué una ceja.**

**-¿Hermanas? Papá….¿Cuantos años tiene Alice?.- suspiré ,temiéndome lo peor…..**

**-30 años, Bella. Sé que es mucha la diferencia de edad, pero ya sabes lo que se dice, en el amor no importa. No tengas perjuicios con eso, por favor.- Puso tal rostro de clemencia, que estuve a punto de echarme a reir a carcajadas.**

**-¿Quieres que la reciba a bombo y platillo?**

**Papá sonrió abiertamente y asintió; pero fue un momento. Un olor decadente inundaba el ambiente. ¡Dios santo, el emplaste se estaba quemando!**

**Papá no habia apagado bien la hornilla; la había dejado al mínimo y aquello se había convertido en un acido corrosivo de estómagos. Lo apartó del fuego con un paño y me miró con ojitos chispeantes.**

**-Creo que saldremos a cenar fuera. No hay otro remedio….**

**El timbre de la casa nos envaró a ambos y papá comenzó a pasearse nervioso. Caminó hacia la entrada con el delantal y yo lo paré corriendo antes de que abriera la puerta, le quité el delantal y luego pasó las manos por su camisa y su pantalón en un gesto nuevamente, muy cómico. Carraspeó antes de abrirla y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas al girar el pomo.**

**-Hola Charlie.- La voz de aquella mujer, me hizo recordar las hadas, las flores y la primavera…casi pude inhalar el perfume leve a flores que emanaba y cerré los ojos un momento. No podía verla porque papá tapaba completamente la entrada, pero pude ver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi padre antes de darle un profundo beso. Me ruboricé. Sintiéndome como una niña de 8 años. Ella era baja de estatura, incluso mas que yo, pero lo poco que comenzaba a vislumbrar me gustaba. Su cabello oscuro llevaba un corte demasiado extraño; cada punta de su pelo se disparaba a un lugar sin ningún tipo de control y su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía. Sonreí cuando papá se apartó para hacer las pertinentes presentaciones.**

**Ella me miró con sorpresa y luego su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.**

**-Alice, esta es mi hija Isab...Bella.- papá vió claramente que lo asesinaba con la mirada, antes de pronunciar mi nombre completo.- Nena, ella es Alice Cullen…mi novia.**

**Me quedé algo estupefacta al escuchar el apellido. ¿Habia muchos Cullen en el estado? Por supuesto que si los habría. Pero era demasiada casualidad. Dejé de pensar en ello cuando se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a llenar mi cara de besos.**

**-Oh, Bella. No sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte…vamos a ser muy amigas, prácticamente hermanas. Confía en mí. No quiero ser tu madre, porque ya tienes una, pero yo no tengo hermanas y tú tampoco. ¿No te parecería genial que lo fuéramos?**

**Algo impresionada por aquella ametralladora de palabras, asentí con una sonrisa algo tímida. Luego la miré con detenimiento y ella me sonrió. Era bella, pese a su cuerpo pequeño. Tan bella que dolía a la vista. Me sentí por un momento mal conmigo misma por ser tan común; pero desapareció pronto porque ella me agarró del codo y enredó su brazo en torno a él.**

**-Creo que la cena se ha puesto en contra de Charlie.- rió con gracia .- Vamos, os llevaré a un sitio que conozco, hacen la mejor lasaña y raviolis de todo el estado, Bella. Sé que te gusta la comida italiana. A mi también y creo que tu padre comerá lo que sus mujeres manden. ¿Qué te parece?**

**La miré con intensidad y sentí la felicidad de mi padre como mía propia. Aquella mujer era verdadera y hacia las cosas con el corazón.**

**-Me parece estupendo.- sentencié. Ella amplió mucho mas su sonrisa y danzó dando saltitos alrededor de papá. A papá le brillaban los ojos, se había enamorado como una adolescente de ella y dado como ella lo miraba a él; ambos estaban en la misma situación.**

**Era una manera mas que asombrosa y mágica, de acabar el dia….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 dias para la cena de empresa y 5 para Navidad.**

**A alguien se le había ocurrido la genial idea de vestirnos como mama Noelles, la mar de sexys y yo me negué en redondo; claro que ¿A quien le importaba? Siendo una sombra que vagaba por los grandes almacenes, nadie tendría que tener ningún problema conmigo. **

**Sólo me veian los niños y sus padres a los que con la mejor de mis sonrisas les vendia a diestro y siniestro arsenales de juguetes y consolas por doquier. Mi gorro de mamá Noelle, me hacia sudar y la borla se caía al lado de la patilla izquierda de mis gafas, haciéndome una tortura llevarlo. Por la indumentaria, no había problema, había pedido a Angela una falda roja larga y una camisa un poco hippie, un chaleco encima y…vualá…parecía la mujer de David el Gnomo…**

**Las mamas me miraban sin ningún tipo de rencor y los padres solamente miraban mi frente perlada de sudor con disgusto.**

**Otro dia mas hasta las diez de la noche y estaba agotada. Había despedido a Angela y subí hacia mi taquilla, para quitarme el horrible disfraz. Oí pasos a mi espalda y me giré antes de abrir la puerta de los vestidores.**

**-¿Isabella Swan?.- Parpadeé un par de veces y hasta creo que me froté los ojos. Parecía un ángel. Rubio, ojos azules y un porte y una gallardía que me eran familiares. Sonrió ante mi perplejidad y alzó su mano para buscar la mía.- Eres cara de ver. Pero te he estado observando, me moría de ganas por verte en acción y me has dejado boquiabierto. Pero que estúpido soy. Soy Carlisle C….- cerró fuertemente los ojos y negó rápidamente.- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Isabella, mucho. Creémos que eres una especie de espíritu navideño para nuestros clientes. Los asesoras, juegas con los niños, das consejos prácticos y destilas sencillez. He podido ver el listado de tus ventas y estamos maravillados. Tu supervisor nos ha comentado que es muy probable que no asistas a la cena de navidad de la empresa. ¿Puedo preguntar por que?**

**Todavía estaba perdida en aquel cabello, en aquellos ojos y en su voz melodiosa…pero seguía siendo malditamente familiar.**

**-Seguiré siendo una sombra y nadie me mirará, nadie conversará conmigo y no habrá clientes a los que haya que ayudar…- sonó horroroso y patético, casi sentí pena de mi misma.**

**El hombre suspiró algo abochornado por lo que le acababa de decir y tocó su cabello de una manera otra vez…muy familiar. ¿Pero donde había visto yo aquel gesto…a quien?**

**-No estarás sola. No lo permitiremos. Por favor, ven a la cena. Será maravilloso para todos nosotros.**

**Despegué los labios para preguntar y él sonrió.**

**-Dispara.- me dijo sonriendo.**

**-Cuando dice " nosotros" ¿A quien se refiere? ¿A todos los jefes? ¿Usted es …?**

**-Si, Isabella. Soy uno de los propietarios, somos una gran familia y estamos orgullosos de ti, haremos lo que sea para que nos acompañes esa noche. Acepta. Por favor.**

**Miré sus rasgos y me dí cuenta que pese a lo hermoso que era, debía de tener mas o menos la misma edad que papá. **

**-Esta bien. Acepto.- ¿De donde había salido aquello? Yo…yo no iba a ir….mi boca había hablado antes que mi cerebro. ¡maldita sea!**

**Él cogió una de mis manos y la besó ante mi asombro. La soltó suavemente y se volvió sobre sus pasos para correr hacia la salida, victorioso….Dios mio….no…..**

**Continuará.**

**Dos capis nenas. Esta historia tendrá dos capítulos. Es un tributo a la Navidad y a esta familia que tanto adoramos****.**

**El lunes subiré la continuación y el final.**

**Espero que os guste y me digan que les pareció, para bien o para mal estoy aquí por vosotras…simple y llanamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Feliz Navidad, chicas. Este es mi regalo con mis mejores deseos.**

**Cena De Navidad.**

**Segunda Parte.**

**Alice y yo habíamos congeniado de maravilla. Luchaba conmigo, eso sí, en lo que se refiere a la estética de la belleza. Mirándome con ojitos de cordero degollado, solía rogarme que me pusiera en sus manos y eso significaba pasaba un dia entero en alguno de aquellos salones de belleza que me horrorizaban tanto.**

**Dije que si a las lentes de contacto y todo lo demás; finalmente. Su hermano Emmet era optometrista y oftamólogo, al llegar a la consulta me quedé de piedra al ver semejante portento de hombre.**

**Alice se puso de puntillas y lo besó en ambas mejillas antes de agarrar aquel cuello entre sus brazos y apretarlo a su rostro. Sonreí, era bello tener hermanos. Yo cuando era pequeña solía imaginarme que éramos una gran familia y mis hermanos me hacían bromas o me puteaban.**

**Puede sonar masoquista, pero si es cierto que lo pensaba. Alguna de las escasas amigas que tenia el colegio, solían contar sus desventuras con sus hermanos mayores o menores, yo caía rendida a mi imaginación; como ya he dicho antes, soñando que algún dia estaría rodeada de hermanos que me infringirían bromas pesadas o me perseguirían con sapos en sus manos.**

**Perdida en mis pensamientos no escuché como Alice decía mi nombre y el hombre sonrió.**

**-Vaya. Vaya. Vaya… Ósea que tú eres nuestra Bells….he oído hablar mucho de ti, pero la verdad es que te imaginaba de otra manera. Ven aquí pequeña, déjame que te de un abrazo.- El chico que debería tener unos 25 años me agarró de la cintura y me alzó del suelo, ahogué un grito sofocado y él rompió a reir con fuerza. La puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento , una rubia hermosísima frunció el ceño y luego posó sus ojos en Alice. Al hacerlo su expresión se suavizó y se convirtió en una júbilosa, se acercó nosotras y dio dos besos a Alice.**

**-Puedo suponer que es ella. ¿No?.- le preguntó a Alice, posando su brazo en el hombro de mi futura madrastra.- ¡Suéltala Emmet! ¿O quieres que alguien te patee el culo? Y no lo digo refiriéndome a mí.**

**Emmet me bajó de sus brazos y me plantó de nuevo en el suelo, la chica hermosa se acercó y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para contemplarla, era tan bella que me sentía como una cucaracha de alcantarilla.**

**-Rosalie Hale. La novia del ogro.- sonrió al decir esto e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Emmet.**

**- Bella Swan.- dije algo cortada.**

**-Bueno; hechas ya las pertinentes presentaciones vamos al meollo del asunto. Quiero que esas gafas desaparezcan Emmet. Son agresivas para la visión de cualquier ser humano. Quiero que esos ojazos se presenten en sociedad.**

**La pareja de novios se miraron entre ellos y estallaron a carcajadas. Claro; que no era de extrañar, ya que Alice había utilizado un tono tan condescendiente que invitaba como poco a mondarse de risa.**

**Emmet me hizo un fondo de ojo y estuve parada en una máquina mas de una hora. Al acabar me hizo ir hacia una sala y me puso aquellas horribles gafas donde se añadían o se retiraban cristales para ver las pequeñas letras del fondo. El último paso era la prueba de las lentes de contacto por 4 horas el primer dia y 8 horas el segundo.**

**Emmet me enseñó a ponérmelas y Alice me arrastró literalmente a una tienda de vestidos de noche. Allí descartó todos los que eran largos y con pedrería, para perdernos en los lisonjeos de las dos dependientas que intentaban vendernos lo mas caro de toda la tienda.**

**Alice me hizo probarme un vestido azul de corte entallado y corto. Era de punto satinado y sencillo.**

**-Esto va contigo Bella y el azul te queda perfecto para el color de piel que tienes. Te gustará. **

**La miré con una ceja alzada y me metí en el probador. Allí me quité los jeans , la sudadera y me embutí en aquel vestido…..Unos zapatos aparecieron arrastrándose por debajo de la puerta del probador.**

**-Estos te iran perfectos….**

**Era ella. Me los calcé y pude ver con asombro que me gustaba lo que veía. En un marco de completa sencillez irradiaba sensualidad y seguridad. Sonreí y me puse de un lado para observar mi cuerpo de perfil. ¡Hasta me hacia culo! Cuando yo pensaba que no lo tenia….**

**Alice se abrió paso dentro del probador y se paró de repente para observarme detenidamente.**

**Una sonrisa devastadora apareció por su rostro y estalló en risas y abrazos que me hicieron plantearme seriamente si la novia de mi padre no sufriría algún tipo de trastorno de la personalidad.**

**De allí me llevó al salón de estética y me dieron un repaso que me dejó en las nubes.**

**-Masaje corporal.**

**-Manicura y pedicura.**

**-Peeling y mascarilla de barro.**

**-Corte de pelo. (ligeramente escalado, para que adquiriera mas cuerpo y se formara ondas al final de las puntas)**

**-Maquillaje completo y clases para hacerlo correctamente por mí misma.**

**Cuando hubo finalizado todo aquel barullo de personas que iban y venían, me plantaron frente a un espejo y entonces aluciné. Era yo. Me reconocía, pero me veía….diferente.**

**Aquellas personas habían explotado lo más bonito que tenía en el rostro y lo habían ampliado haciendo que mis ojos se viesen inmensos, mis pómulos sonrosados , firmes. Y mi cabello una cascada de chocolate con el brillo de la quemazón. Podía oir como Alice palmeaba y daba saltitos alrededor mío, mientras yo, embelesada me admiraba en el espejo.**

**Papá al verme entrar aquella noche en casa, se quedó muy serio y pude pillarlo varias veces mirándome a hurtadillas mientras cenábamos. Habíamos parado Alice y yo en una pizzería y nos habíamos traído un par de ellas para regocijo de mi padre; que le encantaban.**

**La cena en silencio, era desesperante y Alice bufó ante de soltar una maldición .**

**-Miras a Bella como si no fuera tu hija; Charlie. ¿no te gusta lo que ves?**

**Papá dio un mordisco a la pizza de mala gana y no miró a Alice si quiera.**

**-No es ese el problema …precisamente. Alice.**

**-Entonces. ¿Dime cual es? Porque estoy asesinando a todas mis neuronas por tu culpa.**

**Papá suspiró y buscó mis ojos y una de mis manos, para acariciarla con el dedo índice.**

**-Bella…no te enfades conmigo ¿si? Siempre te he visto como la eterna adolescente escondida bajo tus lentes y tus enormes sudaderas. Ahora, viéndote así, me da miedo que salgas a la calle…hay tanto hijo de puta suelto…**

**Alice carraspeó un poco y frunció el entrecejo.**

**- Bella ya no es una niña Charlie, deberías ir haciéndote a la idea que que tu pequeña, es altamente atractiva para el público masculino. Acéptalo. Bella es una mujer hermosa. Muy hermosa, además.**

**-Me encanta que lo hagas tan fácil. "cariño".- siseó Charlie a su novia con una mirada foribunda.- Cuando llegue el caso, tengo el arma cargada y lista para disparar a las pelotas, Bella. Si de verdad te interesa el chico, adviértelo.**

**No pudimos mas y ambas comenzamos a reir a mandíbula batiente sin ningún tipo de decoro, papa terminó por acompañarnos y antes de que Alice se marchase me posó una bolsa delante de las narices.**

**-Me tomé la libertad de comprarlo. Sé que te quedará genial. ¿Mañana es la cena con tus compañeros de trabajo?**

**-Hummm….- era patética: desde luego.**

**- Venga, Bella….de todo lo que creemos malo siempre viene algo bueno. Nos vemos cielo.- me dio un beso y me marché hacia mi habitación. Ahora tocaba de despedirse de papá y me abrumaba estar delante de ellos.**

**Abrí la bolsa una vez dentro de mi cuarto y me llevé la mano a la boca.**

**Era un conjunto de chaleco y pantalón de raso elástico en negro. Era tan pequeño que seguro que estallaría antes de llegar a mis caderas…estaba delgada, pero aquello parecía mas bien de colegiala que de una chica como yo.**

**Miré ambas piezas con aire retador y me imaginé la sonrisa de mi "mamá postiza" al imaginarse mi rostro.**

**Habia una nota dentro de la bolsa y la leí antes de sentarme encima de la cama.**

"_**Auguro muchas miradas ardientes sobre ti. Vuelve de una pieza Cenicenta"**_

**Reí y coloqué el conjunto en una percha dentro del armario. **

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oí el reloj y me froté los ojos. Pude oír como papá todavía estaba en casa y me levanté arrastrando los pies y rascándome la cabeza.**

**Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me metí en el baño. Me duché con lentitud y acabé por asearme antes de las ocho y media de la mañana. Bajé las escaleras. El aroma a café inundaba la casa y sonreí antes de ver asombrada como papá había adornado la casa de figuras y luces navideñas. Lo miré desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y sonreí. **

**Silbaba y se movía de un lado a otro bailando.**

**-Buenos días papá.- Se paró en seco y recompuso el gesto. Caminé hacia él y me besó en la mejilla.- Te has levantado muy contento esta mañana… ¿Y las luces? Hacía años que no adornabas la casa.**

**-Alice…y todavía no hemos acabado….**

**-¿Alice?.- alcé una ceja. Claro…era obvio….Alice habia pasado la noche allí. Bajé la cabeza ruborizada y miré a papá a hurtadillas, casi me mondo de risa porque ambos teníamos el mismo gesto y la cabeza inclinada.**

**Caminé hacia la mesa y me dispuse a ponerme un café, el teléfono del salón sonó y fui a buscarlo con paso lento.**

**-Residencia de los Swan.**

**-Swan.**

**Vaya…mi maldita pesadilla. ¿Qué querría a esas horas? El centro comercial abría a las diez y todavía no habían tocado las nueve.**

**-Soy yo. Cullen.**

**-No vengas a trabajar hoy. Los jefes te han indultado y te han dado el dia libre.**

**Me quedé pensativa unos instantes y objeté.**

**-¿Estas de guasa?**

**-Yo nunca guaseo, Swan.**

**-Muy bien; buenos días.**

**Iba a colgar, pero algo instintivo me dijo que esperara unos momentos. La voz de él al otro lado del auricular me hizo sonreir.**

**-Ya veo que Carlisle pudo tirar las barreras de tu negación a la cena de navidad, Swan. ¿Qué tendrá él, que no tenga yo?**

**-Sencillez y nada de prepotencia. Por enumerar alguna de sus cualidades; claro. **

**- ¿Me estas llamando prepotente? .- Oí como reía roncamente al otro lado de línea telefónica y cerré los ojos. Aquel maldito tenia sexy hasta la voz.- ¿Sabes que nos han sentado juntos? **

**-Creo que estoy replanteándome entonces ir al evento.- le reté.**

**-Me odias. ¿Eh, Swan?**

**-No… no es eso.- Me sentí mal en aquellos instantes y quise cortar la conversación a como diera lugar.**

**-¿Me envidias entonces?.- susurró él.**

**-¿Pero que coño te crees, majadero?.- le grité.**

**-Ah…ya sé entonces. Me deseas…y no puedes soportar que no te vea como una mujer . ¿Es eso verdad, Swan? Todas esas mujeres que corren detrás de mi, a las que miras con repugnancia…Cuando en realidad te gustaría liberarte de todas esas ataduras morales que tienes para ofrecerte como se ofrecen ellas… pero no te equivoques, patito….los deseos a veces se cumplen. ¿El tuyo es ofrecerte?**

**Estaba tan indignada que no sabia si tirar el teléfono al suelo o gritarle que se fuera a la jodida mierda de una puta vez. Pero permanecí fría. La voz de Alice me hizo girarme y sonreírle.**

**-¿Vas a tardar mucho Bella.? He extraviado el móbil y tengo que llamar a Emmet….**

**Tapé el teléfono con una mano y le contesté.**

**-Un segundo.**

**-Adiós Cullen.**

**-Bella.- ¿me había llamado Bella? Él, Edward Cullen, ¿Me había llamado Bella?.- ¿Quién a hablado antes? **

**-No te importa Cullen. Buenos días. Y que te den.**

**Colgué y sonreí a Alice con alegría, ella me observó de una manera que no puedo descifrar y me marché para vaguear un rato; antes de ayudar a papá y Alice con la decoración navideña.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-No es ninguna molestia, Bella. Te llevo. Debo ir a una reunión a Seattle yo también; tú cuando acabes la cena me llamas….o quien sabe, quizás nos encontremos por allí.**

**No la escuchaba, todavía estaba mirando a aquella chica que estaba frente al espejo. Irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia. El conjunto lejos de ordinario, me envolvía en un aura de sensualidad divina que me hacia ruborizarme cada vez que alzaba la vista y me veía.**

**-Esta bien Alice. ¿Conoces L´Avent?**

**Ella murmuró algo que no comprendí.**

**-¿Lo conoces, Alice?.- volví preguntarle.**

**-Por supuesto. Es elegante, refinado y exquisito. Como tú.**

**Rió de manera enigmática y nos despedimos de papá.**

**Ella también iba elegantísima y me pregunté donde iría ella también de aquella guisa; pero no le pregunté. Si ella no me lo decía, no tenia porque preguntarle. Cuando llegamos a Seattle me dejó en la puerta del restaurant y me abrigué con mi casaca de lana negra; con un ligera parecido a la de los oficiales franceses de la revolución.**

**Avancé hacia el hall y allí en un gran letrero se leía el salón donde se haría la cena de navidad de el centro comercial "Elegance Group"**

**Continuará…**

**Si; ya dije que serian dos capis, pero mejor tres, el dia 24 subo el final. Mañana Demon nenas.**

**Recuerdo tengo facebook , busquen por sistercullen. Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Este si es el último capitulo de Cena de Navidad.**

**Luz, me tachó de "lo peor" y de que las habia engañando. No me siento así…pero bueno, subir historias a F.F. es arriesgarte a todo esto y mas. **

**Sin rencillas ni malos rollos, espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció. Besos y Felices Fiestas. Yo no las tendré muy buenas, pero lo serán suficiente siempre que mis hijos sonrían el dia de Navidad. Estos dos días he estado bastante agripada y fiebrosa; ósea que no pude cumplir mi palabra de subir el dia 24, pero hoy dia 25, dia de Navidad lo hago aunque no esté nada recuperada todavía.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me acompañaron por esta locura y ya sin mas; os dejo que leáis **

**Sistercullen.**

**CENA DE NAVIDAD**

**-No es ninguna molestia, Bella. Te llevo. Debo ir a una reunión a Seattle yo también; tú cuando acabes la cena me llamas….o quien sabe, quizás nos encontremos por allí.**

**No la escuchaba, todavía estaba mirando a aquella chica que estaba frente al espejo. Irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia. El conjunto lejos de ordinario, me envolvía en un aura de sensualidad divina que me hacia ruborizarme cada vez que alzaba la vista y me veía.**

**-Esta bien Alice. ¿Conoces L´Avent?**

**Ella murmuró algo que no comprendí.**

**-¿Lo conoces, Alice?.- volví preguntarle.**

**-Por supuesto. Es elegante, refinado y exquisito. Como tú.**

**Rió de manera enigmática y nos despedimos de papá.**

**Ella también iba elegantísima y me pregunté donde iría ella también de aquella guisa; pero no le pregunté. Si ella no me lo decía, no tenia porque preguntarle. Cuando llegamos a Seattle me dejó en la puerta del restaurant y me abrigué con mi casaca de lana negra; con un ligera parecido a la de los oficiales franceses de la revolución.**

**Avancé hacia el hall y allí en un gran letrero se leía el salón donde se haría la cena de navidad de el centro comercial "Elegance Group"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Tercero y Final.**

Caminé por el amplio pasillo con cuidado. Llevaba unos altos botines color negro que Alice me había obligado a calzar. Dando gracias a todos los santos que la suela fuera de goma ; pues se adherían al suelo como si fueran una ventosa.

Oí murmullos y respiré hondo antes de traspasar el umbral de aquella puerta. El corazón me martilleaba y comenzaba a sudar de manera incómoda por el canalillo de mis tetas. Bajé la mirada para pasar dentro del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero fue técnicamente imposible….un algo se rompió….como si una copa se hubiese estallado en el suelo en mil añicos. Un silencio sepulcral tomó el salón y quise morirme cuando noté la presencia de alguien de frente mío.

-¿Isabella? ¿Bella, eres tú?.- Reconocí la voz inmediatamente y alcé la cabeza para buscar el rostro amable y hermoso de Carlisle. Sonreí sin poder contenerme, el hombre estaba en un estado de perplejidad que subió mi ego hasta puntos insospechados…y eso que no me había quitado la casaca todavía…

-Hola Carlisle.- dije en un murmullo.

Se acercó a mí y me propinó un beso en la mejilla izquierda que me dejó confundida, apartándose inmediatamente para agarrarme de la cintura en un gesto protector.

-Aquí está nuestra Bella, chicos. ¿No vienen a felicitarla?.- Sonreí mirando el rostro de Carlisle, porque no podía mirar hacia delante, me moría de vergüenza. Nunca en mi vida he sido la protagonista en algo y en aquellos momentos quería correr y meterme dentro de mi caparazón para el resto de mi vida.

Miré hacia el frente, intentando parecer calmada y lo que ví me dejó sin respiración.

Allí estaba Alice, sonriente…con papá.

Tambien estaba Emmet de la mano de Rosalie, que me miraban como si fuera su hija y estuviese a punto de dar el sí quiero en un altar.

Una mujer tremendamente hermosa se acercó a mí , mirando a Carlisle. Se besaron levemente y me rodeó ella también la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Noté como su boca llegaba muy cerca de mi oído y me susurraba.

- Soy Esme. La esposa de Carlisle, estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, Bella.- Fue entonces cuando noté su beso en mi mejilla y sentí que iba a comenzar a llorar de verdad.

¿Qué ardid era aquel? No sabía que pensar.

Papá y Alice llegaron hasta a mí y casi los aniquilo con la mirada, me contuve. Lo juro, pero solo porque estaba franqueada por el matrimonio Miss y Mister Universo, por ambos lados.

-No nos mires así, Bella. Queríamos darte una sorpresa y por lo visto lo hemos logrado..aunque si te sirve de algo, no eres la única que se ha quedado de una pieza…mi hermanito Edward se le han escapado todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo cuando te ha visto entrar…y bueno, ahora parece estar en estado catatónico…

No entendía un pimiento y estaba que iba a reventar. Miré a papa con cara de mala ostia y casi ladré.

-Explícame papá. Si no lo haces me largo….aún no me he quitado la chaqueta.

Charles Swan rió por lo bajo y se llevó la copa de champange a los labios.

-Cuando le dije a Alice que trabajabas en Elegance, estalló en carcajadas. Después de pasarse varios minutos riéndose de algo que yo no comprendía, me sentó en una de las sillas de su casa y me explicó que ella y sus hermanos eran los herederos de este grupo comercial. Carlisle es el mayor de los hermanos, le sigue Alice, Emmet y Edward.

-¿Edward?.- pregunté mecánicamente.- Yo pensé que Edward era un…

-Si , ya. Bueno, eso que piensas también lo es. Pero es un Cullen y tiene gran parte de las acciones de este grupo. – explicó Alice; como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.- Pero mejor te lo puede explicar él…si es que recupera el habla.

Sus cabezas se giraron y buscaron la imagen del hombre que me miraba como si fuera lo único digno de atención en aquella sala. Me ruboricé automáticamente y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome una autentica gilipollas.

-Quítate el abrigo, Bella. Vas a criar pollos.- Ordenó Alice que ya lo estaba deslizando por debajo de mis hombros.- Si Edward ha perdido el habla cuando te ha visto, ahora perderá la razón.- susurró y comenzó reir desbocada, llevándose mi abrigo y agarrándose a papá que también sonreía.

Caminé lentamente hacia el buffete y Jessica Stanley me voceó en la oreja como lo hacía cuando estaba en megafonía.

-¿Isabella Swan? Vaya…no tenía ni idea que estabas emparentada con los jefes.- Me ofreció su mano y su sonrisa de mierda.- Soy Jessica. La de megafonía, cada dia entro en tus oídos.

-No tenia ni idea.- mentí.

Se acercó mas a mí, de manera confidencial y sonrió antes de cuchichearme algo en la oreja.

-Cullen ha llegado solo. Por lo visto, él y Tanya lo han dejado. ¿No crees que esta buenísimo?

Elevé una ceja y miré de nuevo hacia donde estaba el mentado.

Por lo visto ya había salido de su fase de catatónia y ahora había entrado en otra: la de beberse el agua hasta de los floreros.

Caminaba de una lado a otro inquieto, bebiendo como un cosaco y mirándome a hurtadillas con un gesto atormentado en el rostro…entonces recordé que me había dicho que nos iban a sentar juntos….

-¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿ No parece un Adonis?

En aquel momento, él hablaba con Carlisle y lo observé sin decoro alguno.

Si, era un Adonis, uno perfecto, con un magnetismo sexual arrollador, sus cejas fruncidas, el gesto atormentado, aquellos labios que se posaban en el vaso…sus ojos mirándome…justo en aquel momento…

Nuestras miradas conectaron y algo pasó. Juro que no sé que fué, pero algo me recorrió el cuerpo como una lengua de fuego. Llegó a mi estomago subió a mis tetas y acabó justo en el centro de mi sexo, donde dio una pequeña lamida y desapareció, dejándome con ganas de algo que sabía perfectamente lo que era. El deseo.

Estaba deseando a mi acérrimo enemigo con todo mi cuerpo; con una sola mirada. Después de todo, quizás él llevaba razón y lo había deseado todo el tiempo. Sin creerme lo suficiente mujer como para "ofrecerme", había ocultado aquel deseo con odio y repulsión, cuando en realidad mi mente se nublaba cuando lo tenía cerca.

La voz de Emmet me sacó de aquellas suposiciones y sonreí al sentirlo cerca.

-Te ves magnifica, Bells. Y no estas muy enfadada. Quiero que sepas que todo esto ha sido culpa de Alice. Yo, quería decirte que éramos hermanos…pero ella decía que quería darte la sorpresa en la cena de navidad. ¿Seremos familia, entonces?.- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Pregúntale a la feliz pareja.- ironicé.

-El que se ha quedado de piedra es Edward. Él, no sabía nada. Nos esperaba a todos; claro, pero no tenia ni idea de que tú y Charlie fueseis la nueva familia de Alice.

-Me agrada pensar que no soy la única sorprendida.- espeté, intentando sonreir.

-¿Gratamente?.- Mierda.. no. Era él. Emmet sonrió a su hermano y se marchó sin perder aquel gesto. No miré si quiera a Edward, pero me tensé como el rabo de una gata.

-Mírame, Bella. – ordenó, haciendo que me girara y lo mirara lo mas fríamente que mis ojos pudieron. Edward tensó la mandíbula y me acarició con sus ojos todas las partes de mi cuerpo lentamente. Sentí aquella mirada como si fueran sus manos y casi gemí, cuando se paró mas tiempo del necesario en mis pechos.- Estas imponente…sospechaba que escondías algo …pero no podía imaginarme…todos estos encantos….estoy abrumado.

Estaba ardiendo. Literalmente. Mi rostro debía de estar a punto de estallar como una pira y mis ojos salirse de las orbitas. No encontré mi voz tampoco y me maldije interiormente por ser por enésima vez tan patética.

-La cena va a ser servida en cinco minutos señores.- Anunció el maitre del restaurant.

Caminé delante de Edward, si tan si quiera mirarlo y busqué al llegar a la mesa, mi nombre enrollado en las servilletas de los comensales. Cuando al fin lo tuve a la vista, exhorticé millones de maldiciones; pues justo a mi lado estaba el nombre de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miraba las ostras y no podía pensar otra cosa que en "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", todas aquellas ostritas que murieron engullidas de la manera mas cruel y monstruosa.

Oí la risa ronca de Edward a mi lado y tuve tentaciones de clavarle la cucharilla en el pecho y salir pitando de allí, suspiré para mis adentros y a hurtadillas miré como él se llevaba una a su boca y la sorbía lentamente después de haber agregado el limón. Ví como su lengua se desplazaba sobre ella y jugaba rápidamente con el músculo duro, me sobrecogí y noté como mi sexo se contrajo de manera lenta.

-¿No te gustan las ostras vivas, Bella?.- me preguntó, sin mirarme.

-No las he probado en mi vida.- respondí rápidamente.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que son afrodisiácas. Nunca lo he creído…hasta esta noche.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y su boca se torció en una sensual sonrisa, encandilándome y envolviéndome en un clima puramente sexual.

No dije nada. Me mantuve callada por mi bien emocional. Ver como Edward se llevaba aquel molusco a su boca y lo enrollaba en su lengua, me hacía perder la cordura como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Qué coño pasaba conmigo? Me mantuve erguida y tensa por unos minutos y su voz en mi oído me hizo calentarme como una perra con ganas de guerra.

-Desde que has entrado por esa puerta me tienes loco.- susurró antes de llevarse una copa de vino blanco a los labios.- loco de remate.- rió brevemente y negó un par de veces.- Creo que mis pantalones van a estallar en cualquier momento…- sus ojos volaron hacia los míos.- Tenia planeado otra historia contigo esta noche, pero por lo visto no va a poder ser….creo que la situación se me esta escapando de las manos, Señorita Swan.

-Eres un cerdo. Y me importa un bledo si te estallan los pantalones. No soy yo quien…

-Si. Si lo serás.- Bebió de nuevo.- Estoy tratando de calmar mis instintos Bella, pero créeme cuando te digo que estoy en una lucha encarnizada con ellos, en mi mente solo aparece una imagen y es la de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, uno encima del otro y follándonos como autenticas bestias.

Quise levantarme; pero él me lo impidió apretando mi muslo firmemente.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo?.- tragué fuertemente y sentí mi cara arder de nuevo.- Cuando te ruborizas me pones a cien; siempre me ha pasado, desde el primer dia que te ví. Me ponía duro pensar que escondía la señorita Rottemeyer, debajo de todas esas ropas…quise entretenerme con toda la que se me ponía a tiro, pero no hubo manera de que te fueras de mi cabeza y ahora…estas aquí…así, como si fueras una puta ensoñación erótica…no puedo ni imaginar lo que hay escondido debajo de todo ese raso negro. Apuesto que cualquier angelito de Victoria Secret, se queda a la altura del betún contigo, preciosa.

Mi centro palpitaba…¡Dios mio y de que manera! No podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo aquel mago del sexo que se sentaba a mi derecha, tragué pesado y cerré los ojos unos instantes. Creí morir de una combustión espontanea.

-Estas tan acostumbrado a tratar con furcias, que piensas que todas somos por un igual. Te equivocas Edward Cullen, yo no soy como ellas.- ataqué, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

-Lo sé. Tú eres diferente, siempre lo fuiste. Por eso me gustas…y ahora me gustas mucho mas….pensé en que tu apariencia me ayudaría a respetarte y pedirte una relación calmada, dentro de tus principios…pero creo que no va a poder ser…nena, has desatado todo el depredador que vive en mí y me parece que comenzaremos justo por el final.

¿Habia oído bien? ¿Yo le gustaba a Edward Cullen?

-Tú… tú no puedes hablar en serio…te estas burlando de mí.- susurré con la boca pequeña y mirando las ostras que rezaban por mi indulgencia.

-Llevo meses loco por tí , Swan, pero esta noche tienes suerte que haya toda esta gente rodeándonos ahora mismo, pero luego…mas tarde, pienso follarte de tal manera que recuerdes esta cena de navidad de por vida…quizás se la cuentes a una de tus nueras o hijas cuando tengan la suficiente edad.

Lo miré a los ojos con los míos como platos.

-Tú no puedes hablar en serio….

- Si que lo hago…y luego te lo voy a demostrar.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena fue una auténtica tortura y no porque no nos deleitaran con verdaderos manjares; la culpa fue de ,mi compañero de mesa que se la pasó toda la velada insinuando como nos sentiríamos ambos al lamernos por todos los rincones de nuestro cuerpo.

Estaba tensa…y caliente. No lo podía evitar. Edward, era un pecado viviente y sus labios sensuales se ensanchaban cuando fijaba la mirada en ellos y entornaba los ojos; prendada totalmente de sus palabras y sumida en su fantasía; de la que yo formaba parte.

Retiraron las mesas y comenzaron a poner música. Papá y Alice no tardaron mucho en ser los reyes de la pista y yo me quedé pegada a la pared, intentando apartar de mis pensamientos todas aquellas escenas que Edward me había detallado tan bien.

-No voy a consentir que estes sola y pegada a la pared. Ven, baila conmigo.- ordenó aquella voz, sin darme opción a la réplica. Se encargó de agarrarme fuerte a su cuerpo y sentir todos los músculos de éste, que parecían estar tan tensos como los míos .

Edward era un bailarín nato y me llevó bien durante las varias piezas que bailé con él; no hablamos ni una sola palabra. Tan solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, a los labios o suspirábamos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. La tensión sexual era tremenda y me dije a mi misma que aquella noche peligraba muy seriamente mi virginidad. Me mordí el labio inferior; preocupada y pude oir como Edward siseaba entre dientes alguna palabra que no llegué a comprender, esperó con paciencia a que terminara la música y me agarró de un codo arrastrándome hacia fuera del salón.

-Ven conmigo.- me dijo, jadeando.- Sabes que lo necesitas tanto como yo. Ven conmigo, Bella.

Me solté de él con fuerza y lo miré a los ojos intensamente; quería llegar a su alma, quería saber si estaba burlándose de mí….no soportaría si así lo fuera. Porque eran tan incomprensible que me deseara, que le gustara…

-Tengo miedo.- murmuré.

Él rió brevemente caminando dos pasos hacia mi cuerpo y rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura.

-No debes tenerlo….- murmuró muy cerca de mi oído.- Relájate. Yo conseguiré que lo hagas….acompáñame.- susurró de una manera que debería estar prohibida.

No sé porque me dejé arrastrar por él hasta un gran ascensor, cuando se cerraron las puertas me aprisionó entre sus brazos y atacó con su boca mis labios, como si estuviera desesperado…su lengua, sus dientes y sus manos hacían plena posesión de mi cuerpo de una manera tierna y dulce en un primer momento, pero luego la tormenta de pasión que me sedujo, me hizo entrar en su juego y aplastarme contra su pecho que ardía tanto o mas que el mío.

Nos separamos ambos y jadeamos por la falta de aire. Él sonrió dándome confianza y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cogió mi mano y caminó rápidamente hacia un largo pasillo donde se franqueaban diferentes puertas a un lado y a otro, detuvimos el paso delante de una de ellas y sin soltar mi mano pasó una tarjeta por la selladora…la puerta se abrió y él ladeó la cabeza para mirarme intensamente y agarrar mi cintura para volver apretarme contra él y besarme.

Antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos entrado en la habitación y él había cerrado la puerta de un punta pié, nos besábamos como locos y dimos de bruces contra la cama, cayendo sobre él, completamente abierta de piernas sobre sus caderas.

-¡Dios mio…!.- susurró entre jadeos.- Eres un puto sueño hecho realidad, Bella…no sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con esto….mi pequeña vendedora de ilusiones….- mientras hablaba, sus manos viajaron hacia los botones de chaleco que desapareció de mi vista a una velocidad de vértigo, sus manos sustituyeron su tela y siseó al ver mi pequeño sosten color azul cobalto de encaje. Se irguió para poder besar mi cuello y el principio de mis pechos, deslizó un tirante del sujetador y despojó de la tela mi pecho izquierdo, haciéndolo jadear por enésima vez.

-No estoy preparado para verte desnuda sin haberme corrido antes….cada vez que veo un centímetro de tu piel me pongo como un caballo, preciosa…..- acarició mis labios con sus labios.- Bella…llevo meses como un perro detrás de ti, intentando ser lo mas amigable posible, acercándome a ti…llevo tanto tiempo amándote en silencio…

No podía ser cierto lo que mis oídos oían…no podía ser.

-¿Y Tanya?.- pregunté intentando apartarme de él. Mi instinto me decía que se estaba burlando de mí, para llevarme a la cama.

Él rió y fue desabotonándose poco a poco la camisa sin dejar de mirarme.

-Te voy a hacer el amor, Bella Swan, quiero que sientas lo soy capaz de darte….lo que solamente puedo darte a ti…

-¿Tanya?.- repetí.-

-Tanya es mi prima

-¿Tu prima) ¿Cómo es que Tanya es tu prima? Yo creía…creía…

Acarició mi cabello y besó las puntas del manojo que apretaba entre sus dedos.

-Tú creías que me la estaba follando, como el resto del personal. Tanya es buena amiga, aparte de ser mi familia. Le conté de tu indiferencia y trazó un plan para hacerte reaccionar.

Y lo conseguí.

Hice un mohín y me aparté de él lentamente.

-Yo no reaccioné de ninguna manera.- espeté hosca.

-Y tanto que lo hiciste..y ven aquí.- Me atrapó de nuevo para lanzarme sobre la cama; enjaulándome con sus brazos todo poderosos.- Yo personalmente me encargaba que el mismo Jacob te diera todo tipo de información sobre lo que fingíamos detrás de una puerta Tanya y yo….Sabia perfectamente cuando Jacob te había informado de todo. Tus ojos me aniquilaban y tu boca no borrara un extraño mohín amargado durante varios días….tu manera de mirarme cuando creías que yo no te observaba….y al fin decidí, que esta noche sería una buena oportunidad para dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón; la verdad me estaba cansando.

Me ahogué en aquella verdad y en sus ojos, de un verde imposible, bellos y carismáticos. Desde el primer dia que lo ví, algo en mí reaccionó de manera diferente a como lo hacía con los demás chicos. Aunque intentaba convencerme de mi odio absoluto hacia él, todo era justamente al contrario. Me odiaba a mi misma por no poder hacer algo que llamara su atención, que me viese bella…atractiva. Despejé el odio de "la equación Edward y Tanya" y me dí de bruces contra un verdad absoluta; estaba enamorada de Edward.

Me sonrojé y él debió notarlo porque acarició mi rostro suavemente; con la puta de sus dedos finos y largos.

-Dime algo, Bella. Lo que sea, pero dime lo que estas pensando…

-¿Tú…estas interesado en mí?.- pregunté entrecortadamente.

-No. No estoy interesado, te quiero, te amo…eres como el aire que respiro…

Lo besé con furia antes de que terminara la frase. Ya había oído bastante. Me amaba…yo lo amaba a él…y todo era tan perfecto que daba miedo. Su boca enredada con la mía, gimió al deslizar mis manos sobre su perfecto culo majestuosamente bien formado y apretó mas sus caderas contra las mías; para sentir totalmente su erección.

Sonreí, presa de un júbilo sin parangón y me deshice de todas las inhibiciones que me acompañaron desde una edad muy temprana. Edward me adoraba y no debía de tener ningún miedo a entregarme a él. Sus manos bajaron a trompicones el pantalón de raso, arrastrando consigo las pequeñas braguitas color azul. Jadeó al ver el triangulo rizado de mi pubis, se mordió un labio con fuerza y me besó de nuevo con furia, bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, mi escote, mis pechos y el valle de mi centro que amenazaba con estallar.

Allí, separó mis piernas totalmente y admiró como un pervertido mi llaga oscura y preparada para su miembro, acercó sus labios lentamente y besó suavemente el inicio de mi clítoris haciendo que me arqueara de puro y absoluto placer. Rió roncamente y agarró con ambas manos mis piernas, adentrándose con su lengua totalmente en aquella tierra virgen que ardía por su culpa.

Gemí con fuerza, estiré su cabello y aprisioné su cabeza entre mis piernas, porque no quería que parara nunca, pero cuando lo hizo me sentí caer en picado por una sensación de liberación nunca conocida. Era tan delicioso y picante que no quise que aquello acabara nunca; sabiendo que si seguía con tal placer moriría de un gusto infinito.

Pero él buscó mis labios casi inmediatamente para devorarlos y hacerme probar el sabor extraño de mi sexo en todos los rincones de su boca. Se bajó el pantalón como un experto y los bóxers lo acompañaron casi al mismo tiempo, buscó mis ojos desesperado y me arrolló la incómoda presencia de algo duro que invadía las paredes de mi apretado coño….hasta que el dolor me hizo gritar.

Él pareció confuso y por unos instantes lo ví dudar. Descansó su frente en la mía unos momentos y susurro un " te quiero", que me hizo moverme lentamente, haciendo que se enterrara mas en mí, algo cambió y pude sentir como aquel movimiento cosquilleaba de una manera provocativa y placentera en mi interior. Rodeé con mis piernas su culo y comenzó a bombear lentamente para hacerme morir de placer…era tan perfecto.

-Todo me sale al revés contigo, Bella. Quería follarte duro y clavártela hasta por el culo….y ahora…ah…- gimió de placer, haciendo una mueca sensual.- Resulta que eres virgen y debo ser tierno y delicado…..pero joder, Bella…aunque sea a este ritmo te siento como si me estrujaras la polla con un puño de terciopelo…eres jodidamente estrecha….cabrona…que suerte tengo..ah….soy el primero….

-Hmmm.-gemí.

-Sube encima mío…quiero que me hagas una lenta y placentera cabalgada….mirar tus tetas que me tienen loco y pasear mis manos por ellas, haciendo que esos pezones se conviertan en puñales hirientes como dagas..mi vida…

Rodé sobre él y me erguí , su polla seguía enterrada en mi coño y moría de puro placer con cada envestida, me alcé para que pudiese verme y a horcajadas comencé a llevar yo el ritmo de aquel baile de amantes. Me encantaba verlo contenido y jadeante. Sus ojos me devoraban y sus manos inquietas se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo para hacerme vibrar con la punta de sus dedos. Noté como mi cuerpo quería liberarse y cabalgué a mi pura sangre con mas brío haciendo que él maldijera y agarrara mis caderas en ocasiones para detener el ritmo, pero no lo hice, quería dejarme ir y que él lo hiciera conmigo y cuando ocurrió nuestros gemidos llenaron aquella habitación haciendo que mis vellos se pusieran de punta… Era tan sensual verlo correrse, que mi propio orgasmo fue mas duro que el anterior y creí morir de pura felicidad.

Me abrazó para dejarme caer sobre su pecho y allí, yo encima de él ,su miembro ahora mas flácido se desconectó completamente del mío.

Nuestras respiraciones ya se habían normalizado y el miedo me paralizó. Noté como mi corazón bombeaba mas de prisa….¿Y ahora?

-Bella….

Su voz, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, me hizo estremecerme.

-Dime.- dije, lo mas calmada que pude.

-Quiero esto. Ahora que te he probado no te puedo dejar marchar. Creo que si ya era un adicto a ti, ahora soy un dependiente total.

Reí de pura felicidad.

-¿En serio?.- pregunté soñadora, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Totalmente.- me respondió él, completamente serio.

-Pues entonces comencemos por el principio.- dije enigmática.- Por una cena de navidad…

-No entiendo.- susurró él frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

-Eres necio entonces.- dije algo molesta.

-¿Un cita?.- rió él.- ¿Quieres una cita? .- Me separé de él, lentamente y ví como su boca perfecta sonreía emocionada.- Mejor te pido que seas mi novia…después de esto, creo que lo de la primera cita lo podríamos obviar.

Estallamos en carcajadas y me abrazó fuertemente, enrollando sus brazos en mi cintura y apretándome a su cuerpo hermosamente desnudo.

-¿Novia?.- le pregunté pícara.

-Exacto. Y muy, muy pronto….serás mi esposa…. Todo gracias a esta cena de navidad….

FIN.

Pues nada…a ver si me curo y sigo con mis historias. Espero les haya gustado, un beso ¡


End file.
